Pheonix Dreams
by hunter480jda
Summary: Roe has been contacted by the Federation to make contact with a new group of aliens in a new sector of space.


Roe was studding the reading on her panel and nodded to her self when she noticed what her instruments were telling her. She didn't know what raced the old derelict ship had once belonged too but she doubted that they would be coming to collect the ship anytime soon. Her scans were showing that the ship was at least two hundred years old and it appeared as if was abandoned almost as long ago. She wasn't sure if there was much worth scavenging but if her scanners were reading things correctly there was at least twenty pounds of dutronium located in what she was guessing was their cargo hold. Even a few pounds of dutronium would cover the cost of supply's for her and her ship for at least the next six months twenty would be a small windfall. Trying to lock onto the dutronium with her transporters she sighed when she found that heavy duranium alloy that made up the hull of the ship was playing havoc with her transporter signal. Why was it that it seemed she was always forced to do things the hard way out hear on the fringe. With quick deft movements she brought the Griffin up alongside the derelict before extending a docking clamp to the derelicts hull, one the computer showed that a magnetic seal had been established she reached down and tapped a quick command on the forearm bracer that covered her left arm. "Athena please establish a link to the Griffins computer and begin scanning the surrounding space for any signs of ships approaching this area." There was a soft chime from her bracer and a musical almost bell like womans voice issued from the speakers on her personal computer, "Of course Roe."  
Athena was her personal computer, one that was gifted to her from her mother on her fourteenth birthday. Athena was a work of art, a personal computer that had a posatronic hard drive that gave it the processing speed equil to that of a computer used on most federation starships. Not only did Athena have a posatronic core but she also had a basic AI programing. When Roe's mother gave it to her she'd been beyond shocked after all the Athena computer was something that Starfleet would love to posses. Of course most of what her parents had given Roe were objects that Starfleet would love to possess and probably would have if they weren't so narrow minded when it came to their position on Roe herself.  
Leaving her ships bridge she headed for the airlock with one quick stop over in her cabin so she could put on her armor. Her armor like most other things on the Griffin was created by her parents. It was a modular armor that attached to her basic skin suit giving her suit extra protection for any time she was away from the ship. Both her skin suit and the armor were created by her parent to offer her protection while on the Griffin. While working for Starfleet her father proposed the adoption of skin suits as part of the standard uniform however Starfleet command rejected the proposal as a waist of recourses. After all they felt that with forcefields there was no reason for every member of the crew to wear skin suits as they were not that comfortable and the need for them was not imminent.  
So when he'd left Starfleet the skin suit was one of many different ideas that he continued work on that Starfleet had dismissed. The skin suit was a thin flexible suit that kept her alive in the case of an emergency were the ship suffered explosive decompression. In addition to the skin suit her father created a modular armor that could be affixed to her skin suit to add additional protection in dangerous situations. Not only could the armor take a direct phasor hit set to kill but taking his que from the Borg the modular armor was fitted with a personal forcefield. Not only did it have these protections it also used a phaze cloak much like her ship allowing her to temporarily become invisible.  
After fixing her armor and placing a phaser on her hip and a survival belt upon her waist she stepped up to the air lock and waited for the atmosphere to cycle out. Once the door opened she stepped out onto the deck of the alien ship and looked around. The walls, celling, and floor of the large room she'd stepped out onto was made out of a strange alloy that seemed to have a slight shimmer in the light of her head lamp. She wasn't sure what the room she'd stepped out into was used for as there didn't seem to be any containers so it was doubtful that the space was used for storage. Further there was no visible computer terminals or power conduit's so the purpose for the space wasn't immediately obvious. Reaching to her left forearm she taped one of the controls, "Athena begin scanning the immediate area and project the information onto my HUD." The HUD tricorder was something that her mother had actually come up with. The tricorder was actually built into her helmet and had a secondary connection to Athena. The HUD used a combination of smart gestures, voice command, and an interface with Athena to control it's systems. The thing about the HUD tricorder was that it allowed her to keep her hands free when scanning instead of having one of them tied up with holding a scanning device. Not only that but it allowed her to get a far greater number and clearity of reading then a normal tricorder and finely the interface was far more user friendly then a normal tricorder.  
Using the Griffin's scanners combined with the tricorder reading it didn't take her long to find the dutronium deposit. It wasn't located in the ships cargo bay as she'd thought it would be. She found it instead in the personal quarters on one of the aft decks, the dutronium had been pressed into a rather grotesque looking statue. It looked like a rather fat worm like being with a large bulbous head comprised of two bulging eyes set over a avian like beak. The being had two large jelly looking arms that supported a heavy center of some kind. With out even trying when she touched the statue her gift of psychometry seemed to project an aura of averas and slovenliness from the statue. Considering how unpleasant it was to handle the statue even with her skin suit and armor on she was grateful she hadn't touched it with her bare skin. Dropping the statue into a specimen box she made sure the box was sealed and made her way back to the Griffin.  
Once she was back abourd the Griffin in the airlock she commanded, "Athena disengage from the derilict and begin running a level two decontamination on all personal and objects in the airlock. Time till completions?" "Level two decontamination will take approximately one hour and fifteen minuets." Athena's voice matrix sounded a great deal like the recording Roe had heard of a late 20th century actress named, Nicole Kidman when she'd been speaking with an Irish lilt. Nodding to herself she began again, "Athena once the Griffin is clear of the derilict initiate the cloak and warp four to the Alfa base, initiate." "Confirmed Captian, disengaging from the derilict ship now." There was a slight pause, "Decontamination initiated, time to completion one hour fifteen minuets. Cloaking Griffin now, quardanents for Alfa Base laid in and warp four engaged." Even as Athena spoke Roe could see as each of her commands were carried out, that was one of the great things about not only the HUD system her mother created but Athena also had built in hallow emiters which was capable of creating a hard light computer interface if Roe ever chose. This allowed her to run all of the Griffins systems from anywhere on the ship or off it provided a signal could still reach the ships systems.


End file.
